Xiao Budian
Description * Male Human Cultivator * Lin Feng's first official direct disciple. * He originates from the Royal Clan of the Qin Dynasty but due to various circumstances his parents drop him off at Stone Village. * a natural-born Foundation Establishment rank * Shi Tianhao (Xiao Budian) **Age: 3 years 07 months **Current Level: Qi Disciple Level 2 **Potential Attributes: **Body Root: 10, Comprehension: 8, Will: 8, Blessings: 8. **Note: A very strong body, far superior to regular Qi Disciple level 2 truth cultivators. **Recommended Teaching Plan: Recommended to practice thunder class dao techniques, in terms of abilities he can train in both spells and martial arts. * from Perfect World History Xiao Budian had a natural born dao root it was not exhibited at the first moment. But when his parents discovered it, it was just when his grandfather had gone missing in a dangerous place. Xiao Budian’s parents were anxious to look for and save his grandfather so they were forced to place Xiao Budian who was not even half-a-year old in a different family. This family also had a little prodigy, his name was Shi Tianyi and he was a few years older than Xiao Budian. He was born with two pupils in each eye and saw through Xiao Budian possessing a sovereign dao root. In the end Shi Tianyi’s mother plotted against Xiao Budian, finding a person to use a spell and robbing Xiao Budian’s sovereign dao root, transplanting it onto her son Shi Tianyi. When Xiao Budian’s parents returned everything was already too late. The sovereign dao root had already completely fused with Shi Tianyi, to take it back they would need to kill Shi Tianyi. This is something that the imperial family the Shi family could not accept. As a result Xiao Budian’s parents created a big uproar, fighting their way out of Great Qin’s imperial capital. In the end to save Xiao Budian who was dying they were forced to go to a dangerous place to look for medicine. When the old elder was young he once adventured in the outer world and learned some basic dao techniques. He also befriended Xiao Budian’s father. Even though today the level between the two people is already the difference between the sky and the earth, their friendship still exists. Thus Xiao Budian was temporarily placed at the old elder’s house. Only they haven’t heard a word from Xiao Budian’s parents for 3 years since they went out to look for medicine. Techniques Cloud Dragon Disappearance Nine Heavens Thunder Technique Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues->True Understanding of the Tempest Chapter 1: Great Celestial Way of the Eight Trigrams * Infinite Thunderstorm * Martial Way: Heaven Shaking Thunderstorm-Thunderstorm Avatar * Fleece of the Grand Sage-grafted onto one's body * Xuanhuang Four-Word Mantra ** yu(uni)-4 cardinal direction ** zhou(verse)-time ** hong(vast) Chapter 2: 4 Appearance Heaven-Cleaving Script * Great Chaos Furnace ** He has also absorbed the essence of other immemorial beasts like the White Jade Dragon, Heaven Carrying Ant, Kun Peng...but the 4 listed below are the basics of his chaos furnace *** Taotie-black soil *** HunDun-formless hurricane *** QionQi--dirty water *** TaoWu-green fire **** Vicious Acalanatha Fire=Acalanatha Tagatha + TaoWu blood essense Chapter 3: 2 Elements Origin Returning Script * Order and Chaos Path * Nine Heavens Formless Void Tribulation Lightning Formation * Wind and Thunder Sigil Formation * Nine Heavens Lightning Formation * Blue Sky All Heaven Formation Combination Technique * Thousand Shocking Lightning Fire (Xiao Yan + Shi Tianhao) * Railgun ** Nine Heavens Lightning Formation + Nine Heavens Squall Formation + Primordial Magnet Power) + Li Yuanfang Sword Art * Tianhao's sword art is not named but using his mantra and inspiration derived from the Heaven Destroying Sword qi he created his own unique sword that employs the use of Heaven and Earth Savage Energy. Wasteland Valley Disciple Mantra * Colossal Thunderous Form * Nine Heavens Holy Gale Form * Thunderpool Charm * Heavens Divine Thunder Formation Items Foundation Establishment * Thundershock Staff Aurous Core * Tiger Soul Golden Plate->Huang Zhenting Nascent Soul * Green Bronze Ding of Emptiness->taken back and replaced with something else * Aurora Polar Mirror Magic Treasure -Unknown * Sky City -Gestation * Kun Peng Pavilion (Kun Peng Pavilion + Black Pavillion(Peng) + Wind Treasure Fan(Kun)) * Crown/Skull of Angmao * Stone Sword * 2 phase Rotation Divine Stone -Metaplasia * Yellow Heaven Hammer + Yellow Heaven Bell -Destiny * Great Heavenly Wheels Cultivation Shi Tianhao's cultivation revolves mostly around the path of wind and lightning and mastering the Martial Way due to his unbelievably strong physical body. It has been stated numerous times in the story that facing Shi Tianhao is like facing a ferocious Immemorial Beast. Due to his strong foundations many have desired to abduct of kill him in his young years. Cultivation specialties * Natural Supreme Tao Foundations from youth->stolen by his cousin Shi Tianyi * Qi-condensation using the Nine Heavens Thunder Technique * Foundation Establishment ** normal aura sea ** erected 9 foundation altars that took the pattern of the seeds located within Blessed Nine-Petalled Lotus ** supreme supreme crucible * 9 holed aurous core that breathes in mana and spits out impurities. Due to continuously spitting out impurities Tianhao had no problem experiencing the tribulation of yin fire, but had great trouble surpassing the tribulation of yin winds which fixes any flaws in the core, but if no resources were used the 9 holes would be mistaken as imperfections. As a result, Lin Feng had to use many resources including the Heaven patching vine, Kun Peng blood, and others. ** Usually the Holy Light of Creation could only be used within the Nascent Soul stage but Tianhao was able to use this light within the advanced stage of the aurous core stage. * Shi Tianhao's Nacent soul was completed after retaking his Natural Supreme Foundation from Tianyi and going over the hurdle in his heart and past. Tianhao's nascent soul is shaped like his young age with both Final and Origin Holy Light of Creation revolving around him ** Final Holy Light *** This Holy Light was the light taken from Tianhao by his cousin. It apparently takes the form of a rainbow colored light with flashing projections of Buddhist lights and sharp as a spear. It's function is to bring a final or an end to all things and destroy everything. ** Origin Holy Light *** The Origin Holy Light also takes a rainbow appearance similar to the Final Holy Light. This Holy Light was cultivated through the Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues and Tianhao's efforts. Completely opposite of its twin the Final Holy Light the Origin Holy Light concept is to brings a new beginning after the destruction and thus has a healing property. ** Tianhao's comisc fom takes the form of a huge giant and from the head to toe of this huge figure, there were squalls and lightning revolving around it. The eight images of Heaven, Earth, Wind, Thunder, Water, Fire, Mountain and Pond converted into eight limbs. It also had four heads, the first one wore a blurry look as if layers and layers of space had been stacked together, the second face kept on opening and closing its eyes slowly as boundless time seems to pass, the third face screams into the sky with a brutal strength, and the last face seemed very normal and had no expression on its face which gives one the feeling of desolation. Above each head was a chaos cauldron with the cultivated blood essence of the 4 ill omens: Taotie(earth), Taowu(fire), Qiongqi(water), Hundun(wind). * In the anti-Celestial Sect war Tianhao was the 2nd to form his Immortal Soul. Tianhao's Immortal Soul took the form of a Primal Taiji filled with the roar of Immemorial Beasts and Storms. ** "As the Xuanhuang (referring to the Xuanhuang Four-Word Mantra) of the Heavens and Earth is summoned, the vast barren universe (this is a reference to the four words of the Xuanhuang Four-Word Mantra) is evoked!" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Shi family Category:Yu family Category:Great Qin Dynasty